


Une nouvelle famille sous la lune rouge

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Lemon, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requetes 17. UA Omegaverse. Daichi Sawamura, un loup-garou alpha, mène une vie bien remplie entre son travail et les trois enfants qu'il a adoptés. Un jour, peu avant la pleine lune, il trouve un omega blessé en compagnie d'un enfant. Il décide alors de les recueillir tous les deux. Yaoi. DaiSuga.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou amis lecteurs et lectrices, voici la dix-septième requête avec du DaiSuga avec l'univers et le contexte suivant : Dans un UA Omegaverse où vivent les loups-garous, Daichi, un alpha sans compagnon, rencontre un Sugawara blessé dans une ville et peu avant la pleine lune. J'avoue avoir eu un coup de mou cette fois-ci mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture :)

Il était une fois, un monde où vivaient les loups-garous, êtres oscillant entre l'homme et le loup, s'habituant ainsi aux contrées sauvages composées de champs enneigés et de forêts, de montagnes et de lacs gelés. Les lycanthropes s'étaient regroupés en petites villes fortifiées assez éloignées les unes des autres pour séparer les territoires.

Certains loups-garous avaient préféré bâtir des petits villages où ils fournissaient du bois et de la fourrure aux cités les plus grandes, celles-ci leur offrant protection. Cependant, il existait un problème de taille. Les lycanthropes possédaient un système de castes. Les alphas dominaient généralement mais les omegas étaient considérés comme précieux pour la reproduction tout comme les enfants d'ailleurs car malheureusement les conflits de territoires étaient fréquents surtout lors des moments de pleine lune et le nombre de pertes augmentait de plus en plus.

C'était dans ce contexte houleux et incertain que Daichi Sawamura menait sa vie dans un petit village situé non loin d'une forêt où travaillait une compagnie de bucherons dont lui-même faisait partie. Le travail était dur et épuisant mais gratifiant malgré tout. Le brun était en train de faire une pause dans la chaumière qui leur servait comme lieu de repos tout en discutant avec ses collègues : "Aaah, je vais avoir une sacrée crampe au bras, se plaignit Hayato Ikejiri en se massant l'avant-bras, j'ai trop forcé sur la scie.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec tes bras en guimauve, tu n'iras pas loin, rétorqua Kenji Futakuchi en prenant une tasse de chocolat chaud au comptoir servie par Yui, la compagne d'Ikejiri, cela dit, c'est vrai que tu as quand même de la charpente pour un omega. Ben quoi, Aone? C'est vrai, ajouta-t-il dès qu'il eut entendu le grognement de son ami.

Daichi eut un petit sourire. Futakuchi n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, il n'avait juste pas sa langue dans sa poche. Aone s'approcha de lui pour lui donner un petit corbeau sculpté en bois. "Merci Aone, je lui donnerai, répondit Daichi en admirant la finesse du travail.

\- Franchement, Aone, tu le gâtes trop, fit Kenji en soupirant, cela dit je comprends, ajouta-t-il tristement, la vie a été dure pour ce petit.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène une tasse de chocolat chaud du comptoir, Sawamura? lui proposa Ikejiri.

\- Non merci, Ikejiri, répondit Daichi en se levant, je vais rentrer.

\- Tiens, Sawamura, fit Yui en lui tendant un panier, les filles et moi avons préparé un gâteau pour les garçons et toi. Je suis sure qu'ils seront contents.

\- Merci Michimiya. Bon, j'y vais, ajouta-t-il en saluant tout le monde avant de sortir.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher dehors. Comme c'était le début du printemps, il faisait moins froid et la neige avait aussi un peu fondu. Daichi marchait en contemplant les chaumières autour de lui qui commençaient à être éclairées au vu de la nuit qui arrivait. De la fumée sortait des cheminées. Le village était essentiellement composé d'alphas ne voulant pas prendre part aux conflits territoriaux. Il y avait bien entendu quelques betas même si la majorité vivait dans les villes fortifiées.

Quant aux omegas...Ceux-ci étaient pourchassés puis capturés afin de grossir les rangs et si ce n'était que ça, les loups-garous avaient tendance à se débarasser d'enfants issus d'autres territoires. Daichi en avait sauvé trois lors d'un massacre qui avait eut lieu dans un village voisin et depuis, ils faisaient partis intégrante de sa vie.

Comme sa maison était assez grande, il gardait aussi quelques enfants du village en plus dont les proches étaient partis travailler dans la ville fortifiée non loin d'ici. Il arriva donc dans la grande demeure, dont la fumée sortait de la cheminée, son toit de chaume et sa façade en pierre donnaient à la maison un petit coté rustique. Daichi poussa un soupir de soulagement en regardant la neige fondue.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas à la déblayer demain. Le brun ouvrit donc la lourde porte en bois. "Je suis rentré."

Un garçon assez grand pour son âge, aux cheveux bruns coiffés en demi-queue arriva en pleurant :"Daichiii, je pensais que tu reviendrais paaaas.

\- Je te l'ai dit qu'il serait là, le rassura un petit garçon brun à la frange décolorée en lui tapotant l'épaule, et il nous a ramené quelque chose."

Daichi les regarda d'un air attendri.

Asahi avait l'air plus vieux que ses douze ans ne le laissait supposer et Yû semblait plus jeune que ses onze ans. Cependant, malgré son allure un peu imposante, Asahi était un garçon un peu peureux. "Je suis de retour, Asahi, le réconforta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, les copains ne sont pas là?

\- Saeko est venue chercher les petits Ryu et Chikara, fit un homme blond qui venait de les rejoindre, et Akiteru en a fait de même pour Kei et Tadashi.

\- D'accord, répondit Daichi, et merci d'avoir gardé les petits, Ukai-san." Il se rembrunit soudainement. "Et Shouyou, comment va-t-il?

\- Toujours dans le même état, déclara tristement Keishin, et c'est la même chose à l'école, Ittetsu a du mal à le faire sortir de sa coquille."

Daichi hocha la tête. "Je dois y aller, poursuivit le blond sous le seuil de la porte d'entrée, si jamais il y a un souci, n'hésite pas.

\- Oui, et encore merci."

Keishin Ukai était le petit-fils du chef du village qui faisait aussi office de doyen de la communauté. C'était aussi un alpha qui gérait la surveillance du village pendant que son partenaire omega, Ittetsu Takeda, enseignait à l'école. Il regarda Yû qui parvenait enfin à consoler Asahi.

Le petit garçon essayait toujours d'aider le plus grand, il avait même reçu une punition à l'école pour l'avoir défendu en se battant contre des brutes qui le tourmentaient. Il restait cependant un enfant qui avait besoin d'aide. "Asahi, dit-il au garçon en lui donnant le panier, tu peux poser ce panier sur la table, s'il te plait? Il y a un gateau dedans.

\- Cool, s'exclama Yû, je vais couper les parts et je vais en faire une plus grosse à Shouyou. Comme ça, il va être content."

Daichi lui sourit. "C'est gentil Yû, il monta les escaliers, je vais voir Shouyou alors, pas de bêtises et utilise le couteau à bout rond pour couper le gâteau. Je compte sur toi."

Yû lui répondit par un pouce levé avant de demander à Asahi de le suivre juste dans la salle à manger. Daichi monta alors à l'étage qui était constitué d'un couloir ainsi que de trois chambres et d'une modeste salle de bain, les toilettes étant au rez-de-chaussée. Le brun partit en direction de celle du fond, le sol en bois grinçant au fil de ses pas.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre pour voir un petit garçon roux assis par terre, en train de regarder par la petite vitre sans mot dire, un livre sur ses genoux. "C'est Kei qui t'a donné ce livre?" L'enfant se retourna en hochant la tête. "Tiens, continua Daichi en lui donnant le petit corbeau sculpté en bois, c'est de la part de tonton Takanobu." Le petit roux eut un petit sourire et fit s'envoler le corbeau.

Shouyou avait perdu ses parents lors d'un affrontement qui eut lieu dans un village proche et sa petite soeur, qui n'avait été qu'un bébé avait succombé des suites d'une fièvre peu de temps avant. Aone qui faisait une halte dans ce hameau l'avait trouvé allongé à coté de leurs tombes, le regard vide, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il sut l'histoire par les survivants de l'attaque et avait décidé d'emmener le petit avec lui pour le lui confier.

Depuis Shouyou restait souvent cloitré dans sa chambre. Yû et Asahi venaient cependant souvent le voir mais seul Kei parvenait à le faire sortir de sa coquille, restant auprès de lui pour lui lire des histoires. "Kiyoko et Hitoka ont fait un bon gâteau, lui déclara-t-il ensuite, tu veux en manger?"

Le petit roux hocha la tête, avant de se retenir de sourire. Il avait l'impression de trahir son papa et sa maman en faisant ça.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'osait pas parler à Daichi, car il avait promis à ses parents qu'ils seraient toujours dans son coeur. Le roux prit cependant la grande main de l'adulte qui l'amena en bas où Yû et Asahi les attendaient. "On a mis la table, déclara fièrement Yû en présentant les assiettes et les couverts posés sur la table, et tiens, Shouyou, je t'ai mis la plus grosse part."

Le roux hocha simplement la tête sans rien dire avant de s'installer à coté de Yû pendant que Asahi se mit en face. Daichi s'assit au bout de la table en bois ronde.

Les murs de sa maison étaient constitués de pierre et on pouvait voir les poutres apparentes au plafond, cela donnait un petit coté rustique non négligeable et puis la cuisine se trouvait au bout de la pièce et fut suffisamment espacée pour préparer à manger et surveiller quand les petits diablotins faisaient des bétises quoique cela était surtout valable lorsque Ryu venait à la maison, Yû et lui ayant tendance à faire les quatre-cents coups.

Il regarda Yû discuter joyeusement avec Asahi pendant que Shouyou dégustait tranquillement la part de gateau même si Daichi eut l'impression qu'il se retenait d'exprimer sa joie. Avec son travail à la compagnie, il n'était pas beaucoup avec les enfants ses derniers temps, il était aussi le seul alpha du village à ne pas avoir de partenaire. Daichi soupira, élever ces petits lui suffisait amplement, il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre en couple pour ça. Cependant, un événement changea la donne.

La pleine lune approcha à grands pas et Daichi devait, comme tous les loups-garous adultes, partir en forêt le soir. C'était d'ailleurs le seul moment où tous les territoires établissaient une trêve car tous savait que les nuits de pleine lune rendaient tout le monde vulnérable, alphas comme omega. Les louvetaux du village étaient confiés à Takeda qui avait emmenagé un endroit spécial pour eux, séparant les petits loups des louves.

La plupart du temps, l'énergie de la pleine lune les épuisait tellement qu'ils passaient leur temps à dormir. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas être encore définis comme étant un alpha ou un omega car trop jeune. Cette distinction se faisait à l'adolescence le plus souvent.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que disaient les mythes, les loups-garous gardaient leur conscience sous forme de loup, et ils ne dévoraient que les animaux qu'ils chassaient.

En tous cas, comme la pleine lune n'allait pas tarder, Daichi décida de partir faire des courses à l'épicerie du coin pour les prochains jours à venir après avoir fini son travail. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci fut fermée pour cause de rupture de stock. "Mon père est parti se fournir dans la ville à coté.", lui avait expliqué son fils, le jeune Makoto qui nettoyait l'entrée.

Celui-ci venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'il était un alpha et il faisait tout pour suivre les traces de son père qui avait aussi adopté le jeune Chikara, un garçon ayant aussi fui les affrontements. Le jeune loup était aussi un grand frère pour le petit Tadashi qui fut lui aussi orphelin. Il était sous la tutelle d'Akiteru, le frère ainé de Kei.

Daichi partit donc pour la ville fortifiée la plus proche après avoir demandé à Keishin de garder les enfants plus longtemps. Tout irait bien et puis, ce n'était qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de marche.

Sugawara respirait tant bien que mal. En tant qu'omega, il avait longtemps été poursuivi dans le village où il avait vécu, de plus, sa chevelure grise avait contribué à la convoitise des autres alphas. Il avait donc quitter ce lieu avec un petit orphelin qu'il avait découvert dans une maison délabrée sur son chemin. Le pauvre était resté caché dans un des placards de sa chambre à la demande de ses parents afin d'échapper aux ravisseurs. Koushi l'avait découvert et pris sous son aile. "Koushi, tu vas mal?"

Celui-ci lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une ruelle, non loin des ordures. C'était sale mais au moins cela recouvrirait son odeur le temps que la pleine lune face son office. Un alpha l'avait repéré et lorsqu'il avait refusé ses avances, avait essayé de les tuer, le petit Tobio et lui. Il n'avait pas réussi son coup cependant, il l'avait blessé à la hanche. Koushi le prit dans ses bras, accablé par la détresse qu'il lut dans ses yeux bleus. "Tout va bien se passer, Tobio, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, tout va bien se passer." Tobio eut peur.

Ses parents lui avaient déjà dit ça mais ils étaient morts, il ne voulait pas que cela arrive à celui qui l'avait sauvé. Koushi se sentit de plus en plus faible. Lorsqu'il avait fui le village, un de ses amis était parti avec des enfants qui furent dans la même situation que Tobio, il espérait que tout allait bien pour lui, le pauvre ayant perdu sa partenaire. "Koushi!" Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme, pas maintenant...

Daichi fut alerté par le cri d'un enfant et l'odeur bien distincte d'un omega. Une senteur douce et légère d'oeillet qui l'attirait malgré lui. Cependant, il pouvait aussi y déceler une odeur rance qui lui fit froncer le nez. Le brun suivit donc la senteur malgré la puanteur. Il venait de finir ses courses dans une boutique non loin du rempart de la ville fortifiée lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix.

Daichi suivit l'odeur, ce qui l'amena à une impasse où se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux gris évanoui au milieu des débris, un enfant aux cheveux noirs tentait de le réveiller avant de se retourner pour s'interposer entre l'inconnu et lui, les yeux bleus emplis d'une farouche méfiance. Le brun remarqua la blessure sur la hanche de l'omega. Daichi s'accroupit donc auprès du petit garçon puis le rassura en lui tapotant la tête : "Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je vais soigner ton père, d'accord?"

Tobio se raidit. Koushi n'était pas son père mais il le considérait comme tel depuis la mort de ses parents et cet homme avait l'air d'être gentil. Le petit garçon hésitait de le laisser passer mais Koushi était blessé donc il s'écarta pour le laisser porter celui-ci. Tobio prit le panier de courses à la place. Ils sortirent de la ville fortifiée pour aller au village de l'alpha.

Koushi ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir qu'il n'était plus dans cette impasse sale mais dans une chambre bien chaleureuse. Il remarqua aussi qu'il se trouvait torse nu et que sa blessure à la hanche avait été bandée. Il s'assit donc et vit un homme endormi à son chevet. Une doux parfum boisé envahit ses narines, cela devait être un alpha mais en tous cas, son odeur était bien accueillante. Par contre, il ne vit pas Tobio ce qui l'inquiéta grandement. Koushi s'apprêta alors de sortir du lit quand une main l'arrêta : "Ne vous inquiètez pas, fit celui qui avait veillé sur son sommeil, le petit est en sécurité."

Koushi se détendit. Le parfum de l'alpha n'était ni une odeur de domination, ni une de séduction et il ne semblait avoir aucune mauvaise attention à son égard. Daichi fut rassuré que l'omega aille mieux, la blessure était superficielle et il avait passé une partie de la soirée à calmer les enfants après l'avoir soigné. Les petits étaient en train de dormir et Tobio se reposait dans la chambre de Shouyou, celui-ci s'étant endormi plus tôt que Yû et Asahi.

Le roux était plus sensible à l'énergie de la pleine lune donc il fut plus facilement épuisé. Il devait d'abord rassuré l'omega qui était assis à coté de lui et de savoir ce qu'il se passait pour que le petit et lui furent attaqués comme ça : "Je m'appelle Daichi Sawamura, lui déclara-t-il, vous êtes ici dans le village de Karasuno et je suis un alpha mais je ne te ferai aucun mal et je n'ai aucune envie de te dominer.

\- Koushi Sugawara, répondit l'omega en lui adressant un petit sourire, j'ai été attaqué par un alpha qui voulait me dominer donc j'ai essayé de fuir avec Tobio. C'est le petit garçon qui est avec moi, je l'ai recueilli après l'avoir vu chez lui, caché dans le placard. Ses parents l'ont enfermé là-dedans pour le protéger."

Daichi hocha silencieusement la tête. Il espérait vraiment que ces conflits territoriaux puissent s'arrêter un jour. "J'ai moi-même recueilli des enfants orphelins, de même que certains habitants du village ont perdu des proches. Pour le moment, aucun groupe n'a essayé de revendiquer notre village, il faut dire que la pleine lune arrive bientôt."

Les doigts de Koushi serrèrent les draps. La pleine lune qui allait avoir lieu bientôt était différente des autres, il le sentait et cela l'angoissait. Il vit la main de Daichi se poser doucement sur la sienne : "Tout ira bien, Sugawara, Tobio et toi pouvez rester ici." Le brun se gratta la tête, gêné. "Par contre, euuuh, j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper des enfants pendant que je travaille.

\- Pas de souci, lui répondit Koushi en lui adressant de nouveau un sourire, je vous dois bien cela."

Pendant ce temps, Tobio se réveilla lui aussi dans une chambre. Que faisait-il là? Où était Koushi? Il s'apprêta à se lever quand un petit garçon roux le fixait curieusement de ses grands yeyx marrons aux nuances ambrées, accroupi à coté du lit où il dormait.

Il se souvint d'avoir suivi l'alpha jusqu'à chez lui mais il avait sombré dans le sommeil le plus profond quand le brun était en train de soigner la blessure de celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Et maintenant, le voilà qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre avec un garçon bizarre. "T'es qui toi?" lui demanda-t-il en le toisant d'un regard méfiant.

Shouyou ne répondit pas, le garçon avait un regard qui faisait peur mais il essaya de s'approcher quand même en dé trésaillit lorsqu'il sentit le garçon tâter son bras d'un doigt tout tremblotant. "Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais?, maugréa le garçon en repoussant le plus petit d'un revers du bras, le faisant tomber, je suis aussi un loup-garou, imbécile.

\- Mais j'ai cru que tu étais un fantôme, moi, répondit le petit roux tout confus, tu n'étais pas là avant que j'aille dormir...et je suis pas un imbécile!

Daichi ouvrit la porte de la chambre, alarmé par le vacarme : "Ah, tu es reveillé, Shouyou?

\- Daichi, il y a un garçon qui fait peur dans le lit à coté du mien, déclara le roux en montrant Tobio du doigt avant de plaquer les mains sur sa bouche.

\- Quoi!?, cria ce dernier tout en étant intrigué par l'attitude de plus petit.

Daichi fut étonné d'entendre Shouyou lui parler. Il en fut heureux mais il devait avant tout rassurer les deux petits : "Shouyou, ce garçon va rester ici avec son père à partir de maintenant. Il s'appelle Tobio donc sois gentil avec lui."

Shouyou regarda le petit garçon qui continuait à le toiser hautainement. Lui qui s'était promis de ne se parler avec personne, à part Kei mais c'était différent, cet idiot l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Celui-ci l'ignora d'ailleurs, s'adressant à Daichi d'un ton inquiet : "Koushi va mieux?

\- Oui, Tobio, lui répondit Daichi d'un ton rassurant, ses blessures sont guéries et...

-...Je peux le voir?, s'empressa de dire Tobio, le regard implorant.

Daichi confirma en opinant de la tête : : "Vas-y mais ne cours pas dans les escaliers."

Tobio se leva puis sortit de la chambre, le laissant seul avec Shouyou. Le petit roux s'était de nouveau emmuré dans le silence. Le brun savait pourquoi le petit se comportait ainsi mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour le réconforter. De plus, il ne savait pas si Shouyou allait le croire. Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux à la place avant de le porter jusqu'à son lit où il le borda. "Tu peux te rendormir maintenant, Shouyou.", fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante. Le petit garçon hocha la tête avant de le regarder partir.

Il s'était malgré lui attaché à Daichi et il considérait Yû et Asahi comme des grands frères. Cependant, il avait peur de les perdre eux aussi. Kei était le seul avec qui il parlait mais celui-ci l'avait piégé en lui montrant un livre qu'il aimait bien. Il se souvint encore du petit chantage du blond. "Tu auras la suite que si tu me parles."Maintenant, il y avait un nouveau garçon qui allait venir ici. Shouyou se sentait de plus en plus perdu.


	2. Part 2

Une nouvelle vie de famille s'intaura assez vite. Yû et Asahi adoptèrent d'emblée Sugawara, touchés par son tempérament maternel même si Tobio était un peu possessif à son égard.

Shouyou restait cependant à distance mais comme le petit noiraud avait tendance à le provoquer et à lui lancer des défis, il prenait assez vite la mouche et Daichi avait tendance à les réprimander tous les deux lorsqu'ils faisaient la course dans toute la maison.

Sugawara se sentit bien maintenant. Tout le monde l'avait bien accueilli au village, les enfants étaient adorables même s'il avait du mal avec Shouyou. Koushi en profita d'un moment que le petit fut seul dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tobio pour discuter avec lui. Il lisait un livre d'aventures, un sourire aux lèvres. "Il est bien?"

Le petit roux sursauta au son de sa voix avant de détourner son regard. Koushi était gentil avec lui, trop gentil et il ne fallait pas. L'omega s'assit ensuite à coté de lui et patienta. Il savait qu'il se forçait à rester dans le silence, il suffisait de voir son comportement avec Tobio pour le voir et il comprenait pourquoi. "Shouyou, commença-t-il, je sais que tu t'en veux pour la mort de ta famille et que tu as peur de les trahir en nous aimant mais, il le prit dans ses bras, je suis sûr qu'ils ne voudraient pas que tu souffres tout seul."

Koushi sentait le petit garçon trembler, il usait de son odeur pour le rassurer et le berçait doucement. Un chuchotement se fit entendre :"Tu crois?

\- J'en suis certain." Le roux laissa couler ses larmes, il avait voulu entendre ces mots au fond de lui et l'odeur d'oeillet qu'il sentait le réconforter, libérant ce poids qu'il avait sur le coeur. L'omega continuait à le bercer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Tobio observa la scène, Daichi derrière lui, ému par ce qu'il était en train de voir.

Il admirait cet omega, dont l'odeur d'oeillet enveloppait délicatement la sienne. La soirée se passa plus joyeusement, Shouyou bavardant avec les garçons après s'être excusé auprès de Yû et Asahi qui lui avaient pardonné de suite. "C'est normal que tu sois triste, Shouyou, l'avait rassuré Yû, nous aussi, on n'a plus de parents, tu sais? Alors on a préféré que tu sois près comme nous l'a demandé Daichi."

Le roux fut touché de voir que même Daichi avait pensé à lui. Maintenant, il y eut moins de tension dans la maisonnée et l'ambiance en devint plus chaleureuse. Koushi nettoyait la vaisselle sale pendant qu'Asahi veillait sur ses trois frères cadets. Daichi le rejoignit non sans le contempler.

Sugawara faisait tout avec finesse, sa gestuelle était délicate mais précise et cela se voyait de par son apparence douce, élégante mais discrète. Il se plaisait à voir la blancheur de sa nuque contrastant avec sa courte chevelure grise.

Le brun commençait à tomber petit à petit sous le charme de cet omega bienveillant. Cependant, Koushi ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Ce dernier était concentré par sa vaisselle et stressé aussi. La pleine lune serait là dans deux jours, les enfants resteraient à l'école avec Takeda dès demain et il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer les nuits. La vibration de l'astre était de plus en plus forte et..."Vous pensez à la pleine lune?" Koushi trésaillit en sentant une main se posait sur son épaule. "Ah, vous m'avez surpris." Il finit de rincer les couverts restants avant de continuer en se retournant. "Oui, je sens que cette pleine lune là va être une lune de sang."

Daichi se raidit un peu. Les lunes de sang peuvent être particulièrement dangereuses pour les alphas et les omegas isolés. Les louveteaux n'avaient pas ce genre de problème vu que leurs phéromones n'étaient pas encore réveillés, les omegas marqués non plus d'ailleurs et c'était pour cette raison que Takeda-sensei faisait office de gardien durant cette période. Pour Sugawara, comme pour lu, la situation risquait d'être compliquée, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas de partenaire. "Vous allez rester avec moi durant ces nuits de pleine lune. Ainsi, si un alpha s'approche un peu trop de vous, je l'attaquerai.

\- Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, s'empressa de dire Koushi, vous avez déjà été gentil de m'accueillir chez vous et..." La main présente sur son épaule se mut en une légère caresse.

\- Je vous protégerai, Sugawara, déclara Daichi en le regardant droit dans les yeux. L'alpha se perdit dans les yeux noisettes où se lisait la surprise avant de devenir une émotion plus profonde.

Même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, Daichi avait cette sensation que leur relation fit qu'il avait cette sensation de le connaitre depuis plus longtemps, depuis toujours en fait. Un petit bruit suivi de la voix du petit Asahi le tira de ses pensées : "Il a encore dû se faire mal quelque part, soupira le brun, je vais y aller.

\- Je m'en occupe, déclara Koushi en s'essuyant les mains, vous pouvez vous reposer. Le travail a du être rude." Il avait aussi besoin de remettre ses idées en place, ce que venait de dire Sawamura le troublait. Daichi en profita alors pour regarder la scène discrètement.

Sugawara s'était accroupi pour consoler Asahi qui venait de tomber. Yû lui expliquait qu'il avait essayé d'arrêter Tobio qui avait couru après Shouyou. Les deux petits garçons le regardaient d'ailleurs, tout penauds. L'alpha ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri par ce qu'il était en train de voir.

Puis vint le moment de border les garçons au lit. Daichi s'occupait de Yû et de Asahi tandis que Koushi en faisait de même avec Shouyou et Tobio leur racontant une petite histoire avant de les laisser dormir. Ils se rejoignirent dans la chambre de Daichi.

D'habitude, le brun insistait pour dormir sur un lit de fortune qu'il avait improvisé sur le sol mais Koushi insista pour qu'il dorme avec lui, lui faisait tacitement conscience. Daichi dormit donc dos à lui en essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur son odeur. Etrangement, celle-ci la berçait et l'apaisait, facilitant ainsi le sommeil. Koushi de son coté se sentit détendu en ressentant la chaleur émanant du dos large de Daichi, cela le réconfortait. Néanmoins, tous deux eurent envie de plus mais ils turent leurs désirs.

Le jour de la pleine lune vint rapidement.

Daichi et Koushi confièrent donc les enfants à Takeda-sensei qui les réunit tous dans une grande salle où tous les enfants purent discuter en attendant la nuit. Tobio s'était fait à la vie scolaire même s'il avait énormément de mal à discuter avec les autres enfants, préférant rester avec Yû, Asahi et Shouyou. D'ailleurs, il s'était mis à se conduire comme un grand frère un peu trop sévère avec le roux, ce qui avait déplu à un garçon blond de grande taille et arborant des lunettes.

Celui-ci n'avait cessé de le toiser froidement et s'immiscait souvent dans la bande afin soi-disant de montrer un livre au roux. L'ami de ce dernier, le petit Tadashi, tentait toujours d'apaiser la situation électrique entre ces deux-là, Shouyou ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils se détestaient. "Pourquoi cette perche à lunettes est comme ça avec moi?, demanda Tobio à Tadashi qui mangeait tranquillement un flan donné par Takeda-sensei.

\- C'est parce que Shouyou, c'est l'amoureux de Tsuk...

-..,Tais-toi Yamaguchi, fit une voix derrière lui. Apparemment, Tsukki l'avait entendu même en étant concentré à lire avec le roux.

\- Désolé, Tsukki, fit le petit garçon d'un air gêné, mon amoureuse à moi, c'est Hitoka, poursuivit-il tout timide d'une voix presqu'inaudible car il vit la petite fille en question s'approcher d'eux, elle est gentille.

\- Moi, c'est sa copine Kiyoko, déclara fièrement Ryu pendant qu'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs portant des lunettes passait devant la petite bande en compagnie d'une fillette blonde qui tentait de se cacher derrière elle en rougissant, bonjour Kiyoko, tu es jolie."

Kiyoko l'ignora en prenant la main de Hitoka pour l'amener au groupe des filles. "J'aime bien quand elle fait comme si j'étais pas là.

\- Ben moi quand je serai grand, je me marierai avec Asahi, fit Yû en tapant le dos de son ami de façon un peu trop énergique, comme ça je pourrai toujours le protéger, hein Asahi?"

Celui-ci ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, il n'avait que douze ans après tout. "Euuuh..."

Tobio, de son coté, ne comprenait pas trop cette histoire d'amoureux ou d'amoureuse, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Koushi soit heureux et apparemment c'était le cas maintenant.

La nuit tomba et la lune rouge fut haute dans le ciel. Tous les loups-garous adultes sortirent avant de se métamorphoser en loup et de courir ensuite dans la forêt. Daichi admirait le pelage gris de Koushi qui avançait devant lui, passant entre les cimes avec dextérité, son odeur d'oeillet flottait dans les airs, il le trouvait magnifique.

Le loup gris de son coté trouvait que Daichi rendait justice à l'alpha qu'il était, grand, à la musculature robuste, au pelage brun, il arrivait à le rattraper sans effort sur le sol enneigé. Cependant, un loup noir leur barra le chemin. Un alpha. Celui-ci allait se ruer vers Koushi quand Daichi se mit à l'attaquer, montrant ses crocs.

Le loup brun l'attaqua à le blessa aux flancs pour le paralyser avant de courir avec Koushi jusqu'à un abri non loin, une grotte sufisamment cachée pour ne pas être repérés. En temps normal, ils auraient du rentrer chez Daichi mais cela était trop risqué et dangereux pour le moment.

Ils se refugièrent donc dans la petite caverne, se couchant l'un contre l'autre. Koushi se délecta de la chaleur qu'émettait Daichi contre lui et se sentait réconforté. Ils dormirent jusqu'au matin, Daichi se rendant compte que l'odeur de Koushi était devenue plus intense. Le jour venait à peine de se lever lorsque l'omega se rendit compte que ses chaleurs avaient commencer.

Les lunes rouges augmentaient leur fréquence mais le problème était qu'ils n'étaient pas à la maison.

Daichi se réveilla aussi pour se rendre compte qu'il était en rut. Il perçut la détresse dans les yeux noisettes de l'omega, ses pommettes devenant écarlates. "Il va falloir que tu tiennes jusqu'à chez nous, lui déclara le brun en le portant comme une mariée, tu y arriveras." Koushi était déjà en train de lécher son cou, son parfum boisé était si enivrant. Il se reprit cependant : "Oui, vas-y Daichi."

Le brun sortit de la caverne et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Les loups-garous possédaient une grande rapidité, même sous forme humaine et le fait de sortir nu dehors fut en soi une habitude durant les moments de pleine lune donc personne ne serait choqué. Cela dit, avec les chaleurs de Koushi, cela poserait problème. Heureusement que sa demeure n'était las loin de l'entrée du village.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison qui fut exceptionnellement ouverte comme à chaque période de pleine lune et foncèrent dans la chambre de Daichi qui allongea Koushi dans le lit. Celui-ci semblait dans un grand état d'excitation, ainsi, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à le préparer. Le brun se mit à la place contre lui, frottant son corps contre le sien mêlant leur sueur avant de l'embrasser doucement, tendrement, il ne souhaitait pas précipiter les choses, il hésitait même à le faire.

Koushi n'en pouvait déjà plus, il voulait avoir Daichi en lui, se délectant de ces mains sur lui, de ses lèvres qui léchaient la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau blanche, gémissant au moindre toucher. Cet alpha le complétait, il l'aimait tout en lui, sa force, sa prévenance et maintenant..."Daichi, prends-moi et marque-moi, le supplia-t-il en écartant ses jambes.

\- Tu en es sûr, Koushi?, lui demanda l'alpha, tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera dès qu'on le fera, et je ne te parle pas seulement de la marque."

Koushi le savait. Si Daichi s'unit à lui, il attendrait leur enfant mais, au fond, ça aussi il le souhaitait. "Tu ne veux pas que nos enfants aient un petit frère ou une petite soeur?, le taquina-t-il, moi si parce que cela sera toi le père. J'ai appris à te connaitre Daichi et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Etre avec toi et les enfants me rend heureux."

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avant que Daichi ne lui réponde en entrant en lui : "Je t'aime aussi, Koushi."

Ils firent ensuite l'amour avec douceur et tendresse, Koushi s'accordant au rythme de Daichi qui accélérait progressivement la cadence sans être brutal, se délectant de la chaleur de son amant, celui-ci exprimant son plaisir à gorge déployée à chaque coup de rein qu'il sentait en lui. Ils ne tinrent plus tous les deux et Daichi le mordit au cou, se déversant en Koushi qui lui même maculait leurs deux ventres. Ils restèrent allongés, heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Trois mois plus tard :

La vie de la famille Sawamura-Sugawara était devenue plus paisible. Il y eut beaucoup moins d'affrontements depuis cette lune rouge, du fait que beaucoup d'omegas attendirent des enfants et que les alphas avaient décidé de se préoccuper davantage de la génération future.

Yaku, un ami de Koushi, vint le voir, lui annonçant qu'il venait d'emménager dans une des plus grandes maisons du village avec les enfants qu'il avait adoptés. Ainsi, le petit Shouyou s'était lié d'amitié avec Kenma et Lev, le petit frère de sa partenaire décédée, alors que Tetsurou et Koutarou passaient leur temps à embêter Kei. Ryu et Yû, quant à eux, avaient sympathisé avec Taketora, qui était tout le temps sur le dos de sa petite soeur Akane tandis que Keiji aidait Tobio qui s'évertuait à remplacer Koushi pour les corvées, celui-ci attendant un heureux événement.

Daichi était d'ailleurs extrêmement nerveux. "Tout va bien, Daichi, le rassura Koushi pendant qu'il se reposait, assis dans un des fauteuils du salon. Les enfants étaient encore à l'école.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. C'est notre enfant tout de même.

\- Tu as pensé à un nom?, lui demanda Koushi pendant que Daichi s'agenouilla près de lui pour mettre la tête contre son ventre.

\- Shouyou veut qu'on l'appelle Natsu comme sa petite soeur si c'est une fille, par contre, je ne sais pas encore comment l'appeler si c'est un garçon.

\- Nous verrons ça, répondit Daichi en se levant tout en lui caressant le ventre. Il l'embrassa ensuite avant de le prendre tenderment dans ses bras. Lui qui n'avait pas souhaité avoir de partenaire dans sa vie, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Et tous deux pensaient que c'était une très bonne chose, cette famille emplie de bonheur.


End file.
